<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My eyes are open by MidknightMarauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446459">My eyes are open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidknightMarauder/pseuds/MidknightMarauder'>MidknightMarauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidknightMarauder/pseuds/MidknightMarauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes are open and she sees him clearly. She understands her feelings. Tonight, she knows what she is feeling toward the Song-Teller.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My eyes are open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not a song writer so please forgive my poor writing :) I could not do Kylan Justice! XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve seen the light, shine over the mountain <br/>At first shy, but learns to glow so bright<br/>And shadows banished from the land,  <br/>I hear her voice, whisper in the wind </p><p>The road is long, and unforgiving, <br/>She fills me with hope, when I hear her call my name<br/>And within the darkest moments <br/>She makes me feel brave <br/>And the courage to stand up tall, </p><p> </p><p>A sigh escapes him, a worn and disheartened sigh as he wraps up the linen he had been writing on and tosses it into the fire in front of him. He watched as the flames feasted on his latest work, the words melting in front of him. Not his best work he admitted. He places his hands on his knees, another sigh falling from his lips “by her side, is where I...belong ” he whispered to himself. </p><p>This night was long. It was cold and the hearts of his fellow gelfling were low. They had suffered another loss, another strong hold near stone in the wood had fallen. The garthim were too many, the Skeksis army didn’t need to sleep nor eat. They were nothing of Thra, and they had taken so many. He’d wept countless times for his fallen brothers and sisters. The fear on their faces and screams echoed in his mind. He had been finding it hard to etch his songs and tales. </p><p>He’d wanted to be brave, to keep hope alive and push forth. He’d been envious of Rian’s courage, Naia’s determination and Gurjin’s spirit. He wished he could inspire others the same as them, keep those dark thoughts at bay and guide his friends to victory. To peace. </p><p>He prodded the embers of the fire, watching as the last of his work turn to ash. He could hear the distant voices of Gurjin and Naia, the siblings were discussing memories of the Great Smert. Their home. Memories of their old lives and their former selves were up for conversation. The days of blissful ignorance, talks of friends they had and now lost. He smiled hearing Gurjin’s laugh as he spoke of his and Rian’s shenanigans at the castle with their friend Mira. Naia spoke of their early days travelling, his friend from the sog was the one to give him his chance and start this path. </p><p>A path filled with plenty of darkness and despair, but it also gave him a new life, a new Kylan. He made lifelong friends, discovered new strengths he had never thought he had. He had grown from the boy on the plains. He wondered what would have happened if he did not join Naia that day, where would his path had led him? </p><p>I would not have met you… he felt his cheeks warm, and he blamed it on the fire. She often peered into his thoughts when he was alone. When he only had his thoughts for company, and he could not deny she was often on his mind… especially these last days. Soon, they would make their stand. All their strength and will would be made in one last stand against the Skeksis. The remaining Maudra’s worked tirelessly to come up with a plan of action, and it seemed there was no time for anything else other than preparing for the fight to come. </p><p>It dawned on them all. They knew the end would come for many, and their hope remained with their group to find a way to ensure Rian and Brea get to the crystal and end Skeksis rule. </p><p>Brea… he couldn’t deny he was scared. She had such a heavy burden… she had to be brave and lead them on. She had to be a beacon for so many gelfling… but she too felt the fear and uncertainty like the rest of them. He wished for her safety, that he could follow her into this last battle, that he had the power to protect her. He wasn’t sure when it hit him, the moment he realised his feelings for the Vapran Princess. Was he selfish for wishing her protection? She had become a friend, someone to share his knowledge and wisdom with, they were close… but he longed to be closer. Now was not that time. </p><p>“Kylan! There you are!” her voice called out to him and he jumped in his seat. </p><p>“B-Brea! You scared me” he patted his chest as he turned to see the silverling princess that had been on his mind. He felt his heart increase it’s speed as she gave him her bright smile and walked closer, sitting beside him on the log in front of the fire. Once she was seated, she released a long tired sigh she had been holding in. </p><p>They sat there for a moment. Basking in the fire’s warm light. It was Kylan who broke the silence as he prodded nervously at the fire.“The meeting with the Maudra’s was long?” he kept his gaze on the flames. </p><p>“Ugh… yes” she wrinkles her nose and rubs her forehead “They finally agreed on the next step… Seladon has already given the orders, we head east soon… some of us will head back along the black river” she sighs and wraps her arms around herself “We will soon have to part ways''</p><p>He hated hearing those words, but it was to be expected. Rian and Brea needed a path to the castle, and the rest of them needed to provide that for them. Their last stand. He had hoped they would make it together. He would follow her, protect her and see the end with her. </p><p>He looked at her as she watched the flames in front of them. He saw the weight that loomed over her. She was tired, these last days he had hardly seen her as she helped her sister with plans. He wished he could help her more, if she gave the word he would do anything. </p><p>A silence settled over them again, until it was the princess’ turn to break it. </p><p>“I’m… I’m afraid Kylan…” even as she said it, she felt traitorous. She needed to show others she was strong and had hope, and she did, but she couldn’t deny the thoughts of what lies ahead, what could happen… and she was scared. She had not admitted it before. Never been brave enough. But with Kylan it was different. He became a friend she could depend on, who listened and gave her advice. He believed in her completely, had her back and would make her feel safe in these bleak times. She did not have to be a princess in front of him. She could be herself, the Brea who loved to read, one who solved puzzles and seeked knowledge and truth. She could share it all with Kylan, and he would share his tales and songs. So, like many nights before, she sat with him, sharing her thoughts, her feelings with no fear of judgement. She admitted the one thing she had been dreading the most. </p><p>“No one knows what is going to happen… it’s up to me and Rian to take the shard and reunite it with the crystal but… at what cost?” she turns to him now, “What if it doesn’t work? What happens to everyone? After everything we’ve been through...” she pours out her inner, darker thoughts. Yes, she still had hope. It burned within her… but these last months had taken a toll. The fear of a future unknown to them had begun to seep into her mind. </p><p>Brea watched as Kylan gave her a gentle smile, and turned his gaze to the fire before them. She sore the weariness in his face, as the flames gave a soft  glow to his cheeks. To her, he always seemed calm and knew just what to say, but at this moment he seemed at a loss as well… her heart began to sink… </p><p>And then… </p><p>“This road we’ve been on has been long, and rough. There are times when I wake up, and I’m back in my bed in Sami Thicket.” he softly smiles, thinking of home  “Where I have my books, my garden… my songs. I leave my hut and outside everyone is busy preparing for the harvest. I smell the baked goods and hear the stories gelflings share over a drink.” </p><p>Brea listened intently, Kylan had spoken about Sami Thicket before, but the look on his face had her entranced. It was strange, he looked different in some way. </p><p>“We do not know where this road will take us… to home or beyond. But I do not regret it, nor will I forget the friends I have met and lost… I don’t believe we are ready to say goodbye yet. Thra would want us to fight for our futures, so that’s what I’ll do” he turns to face her, his face filled with conviction. </p><p>It is Brea’s turn to feel nervous, as she feels her heart beating faster the longer he looks at her. She feels her cheeks heating up under his gaze and she quickly turns back to look at the fire. She wants to say something, but cannot find the right words. She becomes aware of how close they are, and how his words have affected her. She smiles inwardly to herself. </p><p>“Then let's make a promise” she finally speaks up, and eventually glances back to him. “This is not a goodbye… we will make it back home… together” she hesitates before placing her hand on the top of his. </p><p>Kylan blinks completely oblivious to the princess’ blush as his own grows even more. He is taken aback by her words, but returns her hand gesture with a soft squeeze “together..” </p><p>And it was this night. The night before the end. That the princess’ eyes were opened to the song teller beside her. This night, she realised her true feelings for her trusted friend. This night… she knew, she had fallen in love with the wise Kylan of Sami Thicket”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>